Friendship and Love in Winter
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: Fic yang bergenre 70% romance dan 30% friendship..hahaha baca aja..udah gx tau mau ngasih summary apa..tema musimnya winter..


Ah~ Oke, w udah keburu kesel duluan dengan net di puncak ini…dan..kayanya ini fic rada mendadak bikinnya..hampir aja ga mau bikin tadinya..btw buat fic-fic yang lain..maap.. keasikan main jadi lupa sama ficnya..

Dan..mumpunk tuh game kayanya lagi rusak jadi..yah..w bikin ficnya deh..XD

Eng..w rasa (w rasa ya) w bakal hiatus abis tamatin semua fic w..kayanya sih..abis fic terlantar karena main game online sih..

Okey2 ayo kita mulai ceritanya..

* * *

**Friendship and Love in winter**

**

* * *

  
**

"Rukia!"

Gadis mungil itu menengok, menanggapi suara orang yang memanggil namanya, "Nani, Orihime?"

"Menjelang tahun baru nanti, kita nonton kembang api yuk! Tentu saja bersama Ichigo dan teman-teman!" kata Orihime bersemangat.

"Menjelang akhir tahun? Bukannya itu seminggu lagi?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya! Kalau kamu tidak ku ajak dari sekarang, kamu pasti main internet di rumah!" *Nah loh, ini Rukia atau w? Btw tadinya w berniat main aja lho menjelang akhir tahun*

"Ah..baiklah, aku pasti datang."

"Hore! Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu pekerjaan shinigami juga diliburkan kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku harap tidak ada hollow saat itu," Rukia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mau ke ruang PKK dulu ya!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi kea rah ruang PKK.

"Ya," Rukia pun balas melambaikan tangan. "Siapa saja ya yang ikut? Kurasa aku harus tanya Ichigo," gumam Rukia. Segeralah dia berjalan menuju atap dan benar saja, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Asano, Mizuiro dan Ishida sedang makan bersama (???).

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia.

"Yo, Rukia," balas Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kalian makan bareng seperti ini.." kata Rukia heran.

"Ah..tadinya hanya aku, Chad, Renji dan Ishida..tapi mereka berdua malah ikut kesini dan bilang, 'kami kan sahabatmu!' akhirnya kubiarkan mereka disini," bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia.

"Memang apa salahnya?! Kami kan sahabatmu, ya kan, Ichigo?" tanya Asano dengan gayanya yang konyol.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu?" jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Ichigo jahat!!" Asano banjir air mata, sementara si Mizuiro asik telepon dengan pacar barunya.

"Mizuiro!! Kamu curang sekali!! Aku juga ingin punya pacar!! Ichigo juga!" Asano menggoyang-goyangkan badan Mizuiro, setelah itu dia menunjuk Ichigo.

"Apa? Kok aku di ikut sertakan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kamu kan sudah pacaran dengan Rukia!"

BRUSH! 1 kalimat itu berhasil membuat jus keluar dari mulut Ichigo dan terbenturnya kepala Rukia ke lantai.

"Ke-Keigo!" seru Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo merah, begitu pula dengan Rukia.

"Oh iya! Hampir saja lupa, siapa saja yang akan ikut menonton kembang api akhir tahun nanti?" tanya Rukia.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan ikut," jawab Ishida.

"Jangan begitu, Ishida. Orihime sangat ingin kau ikut, tahu?" kata Rukia.

"Ku-kurasa aku akan datang.." kata Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Yang lain ikut?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Renji. "Aku mau membeli semua makanan di kios."

Chad hanya mengangguk. Asano menjawab dengan gaya konyolnya, Mizuiro hanya menjawab, "Ya."

"Kalau kau? Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo. Senyum Rukia terkembang, seakan-akan baru saja mendapatkan hadiah. _'Yes! Ichigo ikut!' _ serunya dalam hati.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter----**

"Tadaima!" seru Rukia saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri," kata Byakuya.

(A/N: rumah Rukia bukan di Soul Society, tapi di real world. Byakuya membeli sebuah rumah disana karena Soutaichou memberi liburan sebulan untuk setiap divisi. Apa tujuannya Byakuya membeli rumah disana? Untuk mengawasi Ichigo agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan adik perempuan kesayangannya.)

"Nii-sama, mau ikut menonton kembang api menjelang akhir tahun nanti?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau saja. Kau pergi bersama siapa saja?"

"Ichigo, Renji, Orihime…"

"Aku ikut," sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Byakuya langsung mengikutsertakan dirinya.

"Eh? Nii-sama benar mau ikut?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, ada nasi dan lauk sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Masih hangat, makanlah sebelum dingin."

"Baik, nii-sama," kata Rukia sambil ke meja makan. _'Sepertinya ada firasat buruk kalau nii-sama ikut?' _pikirnya. Tapi pikiran itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh dan Rukia segera melahap makanannya.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

Rukia terbangun. Pagi itu terasa sangat dingin dikulitnya. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan selimutnya yang hangat, tetapi kewajiban sekolah membuatnya harus bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Nii-sama..ohayou.." kata Rukia sambil menguap.

"Ohayou," jawab Byakuya yang sedang membaca Koran, "Cepatlah sarapan, nanti kamu terlambat."

"Baik.."

"Oh ya, Kurosaki ada di luar menjemputmu."

"Uhuk!" Rukia tersedak roti bakar yang dia makan, "I-Ichigo ada di depan?"

"Ya. Sudah ku usir tapi dia tidak mau pergi, katanya dia ingin pergi ke sekolah denganmu," kata Byakuya geram sambil meremas sumpitnya.

Wajah Rukia memerah, kemudian segera memakan rotinya cepat-cepat dan langsung pergi keluar rumah. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Tak lama kemudian sumpit yang Byakuya remas itu akhirnya patah juga. Mari kita mengucapkan dukacita atas patahnya sumpit Byakuya yang mahal…XD

"Ichigo! Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Rukia sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tidak juga, santai saja."

"Oh..hari ini dingin sekali ya, Ichigo. Tanganku membeku.." Rukia meniup tangannya agar terasa hangat.

"Oh iya, aku baru saja membeli ini," Ichigo merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hijau pastel. Kemudian Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan memakaikannya, "Ini untukmu, kulihat kau selalu kedinginan, jadi kubelikan saja."

"Te-terima kasih.." kata Rukia malu.

"Nanti aku mau membeli barang untuk adikku, kau ikut ya? Aku bingung barang apa yang perempuan sukai."

"Ikut! Aku ikut!" seru Rukia senang.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

Pulang sekolah..

"Rukia! Aku baru saja memasak kue di praktek PKK tadi..mau mencoba kueku?" kata Orihime senang.

"Eng…" Rukia ragu mengambil kue Orihime yang…you can't say how it taste. Rukia mengambil sebuah lalu dengan ragu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sebelum kue itu mencapai mulut mungilnya, Tatsuki mengambil kue itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Orihime..kamu mau bikin Rukia sakit? Sebelum memberinya ke orang, kamu harus mencicipinya sendiri," kata Tatsuki.

"Aku sudah cicipi kok! Dan rasanya enak!" Orihime mengacungkan jempolnya.

"…" Tatsuki sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kemudian kue itu dikembalikan ke Orihime.

"Tatsuki tidak mau?" tanya Orihime.

"Eng..aku sudah kenyang..kau simpan saja untuk Rangiku-san, pasti dia suka," kata Tatsuki.

"Oh iya! Rangiku-san! Pasti dia suka!" seru Orihime senang. "Kurosaki-kun! Apa Rangiku-san datang ke rumahmu hari ini?"

"Katanya dia memang mau datang, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Bisa titip kue ini?"

"Oh, taruh saja di mejaku, nanti kubawa untuk Rangiku-san."

"Terima kasih!" Orihime menaruh kue itu di meja Ichigo dan segera pamit pulang bersama Tatsuki.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang."

"Ah..aku mau ke ruang guru..katanya guru ada urusan denganku, kau pulang duluan saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di loker sepatu."

"O-oh..ya sudah, aku ke ruang guru dulu ya.." Rukia berjalan menuju ruang guru sambil senyum-senyum.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

"Hah.." Rukia menghela nafas, "Ternyata aku hanya dimarahi gara-gara sering keluar kelas..itu kan gara-gara hollow."

Rukia berjalan ke kelas, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar, menemui Ichigo di loker sepatu.

"…"

"…"

"Hm? Sepertinya masih ada orang di loker sepatu..selarut ini?" gumam Rukia. Rukia mendekati loker sepatu dan menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Aku..menyukaimu."

DEG! Satu kalimat yang di ucapkan Ichigo barusan membuat hati Rukia seperti tertusuk duri. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, mengalir keluar dari matanya yang berwarna violet.

Rukia berlari tanpa mengganti sepatunya, berlari keluar sambil menghapus air mata. Rukia tidak memperdulikan suara Ichigo yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya terus berlari dan menangis, merasakan sakit hati yang amat sangat. Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis di balik bantal.

Ichigo terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu. Dia melihat jendela kamar Rukia dari luar, berharap Rukia akan melihat ke bawah. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Ichigo pulang dengan wajah yang sedih.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

Akhirnya 31 Desember pun tiba, waktu menunjukkan pukul 21:00. Orihime dan yang lain resah menunggu Rukia, karena mereka berjanji akan datang pukul 20:00, tetapi sudah satu jam lewat Rukia belum datang juga. Karena

"Apa?!" seru Tatsuki terkejut, "Rukia tidak sengaja mendengar Ichigo membacakan surat cinta yang ada di loker Orihime?"

"Iya..waktu itu aku ketinggalan barang di lokerku, kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki dan mengobrol sebentar. Lalu aku melihat surat cinta di lokerku dan minta Kurosaki membacakannya karena aku sangat malu.." jelas Orihime.

"Kurasa Rukia mendengarnya saat aku mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu'.." tambah Ichigo. "Rukia tidak mau menengok saat kupanggil.."

"Kesalahpahaman ini harus dijelaskan, Orihime, coba hubungi dia," kata Tatsuki.

" Tidak bisa, handphone kami hanya berfungsi untuk melacak hollow dan menerima perintah saja," jelas Renji.

"Rukia ada ponsel kok, Byakuya yang membelikannya. Aku sudah coba menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak di angkat.." jelas Ichigo.

"Aku mencoba sms untuk menjelaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak membacanya dan menghapus semua sms dariku dan Kurosaki-san," tambah Orihime.

"Ichigo, aku tahu kalian saling suka, sebagai lelaki, datangi rumahnya," Tatsuki menyarankan.

"Hmm..kurasa aku harus melakukannya.."

"Kurosaki-kun, tolong..sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya," kata Orihime sebelum Ichigo pergi.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo segera berlari ke rumah Rukia dan bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Rukia saat Ichigo berhasil menjelaskan semuanya.

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

Rukia membenamkan diri kepalanya dalam bantal. Perasaan sakit hati itu masih terasa, dia selalu teringat kejadian hari itu, kejadian dimana Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya pada Orihime. Semenjak hari itu, Rukia tak pernah keluar kamar, beruntung Byakuya sedang disuruh untuk bekerja sebentar selama seminggu. Kalau Byakuya mengetahui hal ini, mungkin saja Byakuya akan membunuh Ichigo secepatnya.

"RUKIA!!" seru Ichigo dari luar.

Rukia terkejut, dia tahu suara itu, itu Ichigo. Ichigo mendatanginya. Rukia membuka jendelanya kemudian berseru, "Pergi! Harusnya kamu bersama Orihime!"

"Kamu salah paham, Rukia! Aku mau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini!"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan! Aku telah mendengar semuanya!" bantah Rukia. Rukia mulai menangis lagi. Air matanya tak dapat dihentikan.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" pinta Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?! Membuatku sakit hati?"

"Kau salah, Rukia! Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"!!" Rukia terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, sesaat hatinya merasa senang, kemudian di enyahkannya perasaan itu, "Pembohong.."

"Aku tidak bohong! Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskan? Kau tak akan menyesal mendengarnya," bujuk Ichigo. Walaupun kedinginan, Ichigo tetap ngotot untuk bertahan diluar.

"Aku mengerti.." Rukia menghapus air matanya. "Masuklah, nanti kau kedinginan.."

Kemudian setelah Ichigo masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya, Rukia hanya bisa diam termangu, "Maaf, Ichigo.."

Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu itu berat untukmu. Orihime meminta maaf padamu karena kesalahannya."

"Ichigo, ayo kita pergi ke tempat kembang api itu, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Orihime."

**---Friendship and Love in Winter---**

"Ini sudah pukul 23:00..dimana Rukia ya.." kata Orihime cemas. "Aku takut dia marah padaku.."

"Tenanglah Orihime, Rukia tidak akan berbuat begitu," kata Tatsuki menenangkan.

"Ah, Rukia datang," seru Renji.

"Orihime.." kata Rukia. "Maafkan aku.."

"…" Orihime hanya diam.

"Maaf aku tidak membaca smsmu atau menjawab teleponmu..aku.."

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah.."

"Tapi aku.."

"Sudahlah!" Orihime memegang tangan Rukia, "Kita akan terus bersahabat kan?"

Rukia tersenyum manis, "Ya, tentu saja. Kita memang bersahabat kan."

Tatsuki dan yang lain tersenyum, merasakan ketegangan telah hilang dari antara mereka. 1 jam kemudian, kembang api dinyalakan dan mereka semua melihatnya dengan terkagum.

"Happy new year!!" seru semuanya.

**---The End---**

**

* * *

**

Met hari persahabatan!! ^^ sebenernya ini fic hampir ga jadi di publish..tapi..karena niat, akhirnya jadi selama 6 jam tanpa berhenti..-_- cape juga saya..hahaha *padahal kalo main game 12 jam pun ga akan cape*

Ehm,,kayanya rada telat juga ya? Hwaduh..maap2..

dan..w mikir gini, "Ini fic friendship atau romance?" nah loh..abis dari atas romance..cuma bawah2nya doank yang ada friendshipnya..hoalah..

Saya ga bakat bikin fic friendship.. abis..*inget suatu kenangan buruk* yah..begitu deh..XD

Sekian kata dari saya..review please..^^


End file.
